Marionette
by MembarisMortem
Summary: Remus Lupin denkt über die Missbrauchsbeziehung nach, die er zu Severus Snape hat. Ein etwas anderes Beispiel für eine missbrauchende Beziehung.


Marionette

Autor: Bohemian Storm bewitchthemind at yahoo. ca

Übersetzer: Membaris Mortem  
Rating: M  
Inhalt: Remus Lupin denkt über die Missbrauchsbeziehung nach, die er zu Severus Snape hat. Ein etwas anderes Beispiel für eine missbrauchende Beziehung.  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere, noch ihre Welt, noch den Song. Die Charaktere gehören JKR und der Song gehört Our Lady Peace.

Manchmal glaube ich, er hasst mich. Er verabscheut mich mit solcher Leidenschaft, wie ich sie noch nie in den Augen von irgend jemandem gesehen habe, doch seltsam genug, dass es mich nicht stört. Es ist diese kalte Gleichgültigkeit, die er die 'Remus Lupin Handelsmarke' nennt, sogar wenn er einen Weg findet, mich zu ärgern. Ich glaube, er begreift nicht wirklich, was er mir antut, er begreift nicht, dass ich mich in seine lächerliche heiliger-als-du Aura verliebt habe. Er gibt immer vor, jemand zu sein, der er nicht ist, sogar wenn wir alleine ins einem Schlafzimmer sind. Dort gibt es nur uns beide und er kann mir dennoch nicht zeigen, wer er wirklich ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch vorgeben kann, es würde mir egal sein.

Ich kann mit der blitzenden Wut und dem Schmerz in seinen Augen umgehen, ich weiß, was er in den letzten zwanzig Jahren durchgemacht hat. Er muss sich an manchen Tagen von der Welt betrogen vorkommen und an anderen muss er denken, er hätte es verdient, in der Hölle zu schmoren. Er muss innerlich so verletzt sein und das ist es, woher das kalte Äußere kommt. Ich habe nur nie gedacht, dass er es ablehnt, mich hinein zu lassen. Ich dachte, sogar ein zusammengebrochener Tränkemeister muss etwas in seinem Herz finden, womit er andere lieben kann. Ich glaube, damit lag ich falsch und damit kann ich nicht umgehen. Ich kann nicht damit umgehen, mein ganzes Erwachsenenleben ausgeschlossen zu sein, weil ich einen Mann liebe, der meine Gefühle nicht erwidern kann.

Für ihn bin ich nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug, eine Marionette, die er zum herum werfen benutzen kann und mit der er neue ängstigende Dinge ausprobieren kann. Erst dachte ich, es wäre lustig, ich war gerne die Mauer, die er zur Unterstützung brauchte, die eine Person, die die bissigen Kommentare hörte, bevor sie auf unschuldige Schüler losgelassen wurden. Doch das war, bevor sie grausam und persönlich wurden. Das war, bevor er mein Selbstwertgefühl zerstörte, um sein eigenes aufzubauen, um sich selbst nichts als erschreckend für die Welt zu machend.

I crawled out from the pain yesterday  
I crawled to you and  
I said all the things that you said to say  
Have I said enough  
Do you like it

Er will mich ändern, er sagt, mich besser machen, als ich bin. Ich sollte ihm glauben, doch ich tue es nicht mehr. Er sollte mich nicht ändern müssen, ich sollte so genügen, wie ich bin. Manchmal kann ich mir nicht helfen und denke, ich sollte mich ihm anpassen und ihm Zugeständnisse machen, sogar wenn seine bitteren Worte mich schneiden, wie es noch nie etwas getan hat. Ich bin nicht selbstbewusst genug, um mit ihm zu sein, doch ich bin auch nicht stark genug, um ohne ihn zu sein. Es ist ein widerlicher und frustrierender Kreis, den ich nicht unterbrechen kann. Er verletzt mich, doch ich liebe ihn.

Verschafft es ihm Stärke, wenn er sieht, wie ich mein gebrochenes Herz abtaste? Fühlt er sich näher an der Welt, wenn er mich so fühlen lässt, als sei ich weiter weg? Ich weiß, dass ich ein Monster bin, das muss er mir nicht sagen. Ich weiß, ich gehöre nicht dazu, doch ich versuche es, was mehr ist, als man von ihm sagen kann. Er spielt mit mir, er verspottet mich, eine Zunge fährt über blasse Lippen, seine schwarzen Augen glitzern boshaft. Er liebt es, mit meinen Gedanken zu spielen, bringt mich dazu, den ganzen Tag über ihn nachzudenken, bis wir schließlich alleine sind und ich denke, dass er mir schließlich sagen wird, dass er mich liebt. Diese Worte sind nie über seine Lippen gekommen, auch wenn ich ihm meine Gefühle oft dargelegt habe. Er spielt mit meinen Gefühlen und das ist alles, was ich je für ihn sein werde, ein weiteres Spiel.

Es tut weh, doch ich will es nicht zugeben. Meine kühle Gleichgültigkeit ist es, die er kennt und so soll es bleiben. Das ist mein einziger Schutz und vielleicht ist es sogar der einzige Grund, weshalb ich mir die seidige Stimme noch anhören kann, selbst wenn sie mir giftige Worte entgegen speit. Ich frage mich, ob er weiß, wie sehr es mein Herz verletzt, wenn er mich ausschimpft. Er war einmal die einzige Person, von der ich dachte, dass sie mich vor mir selbst retten könnte und nun sehe ich, dass es genau anders herum ist. Ich war der einzige, der ihn vor seinem dunklen ich hätte schützen können.

Er schwelgt in Schmerz und das widert mich manchmal an. Er mag es, anderen Leuten dabei zuzusehen, wie sie vor Angst zusammenschrumpfen oder sich wegen seiner harten Stimme zusammenkauern und ich bin einer der wenigen Glücklichen, die diese Erfahrung aus erster Hand machen können. Es ist nur eine allgemeine Wut, die er gegen die Schüler richtet, aber es gibt auch solche von uns, die damit gesegnet sind, dass unsere Namen in seinen abfälligen Reden darüber, wie unnütz die Welt heutzutage ist, ganz oft benutzt werden. Ich stehe natürlich ganz oben auf seiner Liste. Wo sonst sollte man einen Werwolf finden – einen abartigen, räudigen Werwolf – der Kinder unterrichtet?

I know how you love these dirty games  
But they're killing me  
I know how you love to watch me beg  
So here I am  
Do you like it

Er hat so viel verloren und er macht sich verdammt viel Mühe damit, andere sich so fühlen zu lassen, als hätten sie ebenfalls so viel verloren. Warum liebe ich ihn dann noch? Warum kann ich es nicht beenden und gehen? Vielleicht bin ich so sehr ein Masochist, wie er ein Sadist ist, wenn ich seine Gesellschaft genieße, ungeachtet der Dinge, die er tut. Statt dessen sitze ich in seinen Räumen, wie ich es jede Nacht der vergangenen acht Monate getan habe. Ich sehe ihn wie immer wachsam an und warte auf den Moment, in dem es beginnt. Er sieht schön aus im Licht des Feuers und ich hasse mich selbst dafür, so etwas zu denken. Als ich herkam, war ich so entschlossen, diese Beziehung zu beenden und jetzt... jetzt ist die einzige Sache, an die Ich denken kann, die, meine Hände an seinen Seiten entlang gleiten zu lassen und ihm seine Robe auszuziehen. Mein einziger Gedanke ist es, ihn zu küssen, meine Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten zu lassen und ihn zu beißen, um ihn so zu verletzten, wie er mich verletzt.

Er läuft, macht gelegentlich eine Pause um zu mir zu sehen und mich mit seinen dunklen Augen zu studieren. Das Feuer wird in ihnen reflektiert, funkelt orange in seiner Iris und verleihen ihnen somit einen deutlich hasserfüllten Blick. Er hat diesen Gesichtsausdruck und ich weiß, was jetzt kommt. Ich bereite mich auf den Angriff, auf seine gehässigen Wort, vor.

"Remus", er atmet aus und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu. "Sie werden es schließlich doch rausfinden."

"Ich weiß, Severus." Die Worte sind schon raus, bevor ich sie stoppen kann. Ich will nicht sprechen, ich will still bleiben und ihn sich sein eigenes Loch buddeln lassen. Er grinst, ein grausames Grinsen, das seine Mundwinkel anhebt. "Ich halte es für dich geheim."

Ich nicke nur.

"Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, weshalb ich es tue", sagt er, einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu machend. "Mit Sicherheit nicht, weil ich dich liebe.", verhöhnt er mich. "Ich kann dich nicht mal leiden."

Ich schließe meine Augen ob der Worte. Ich hasse es, dass seine Worte mich immer noch verletzen können, das sie mich schneiden und mich verletzt und verletzlich zurücklassen.

"Du bist nichts als ein Biest. Du hast es nicht verdient auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen."

Ich gleite zu Boden, ich weiß, was von mir erwartet wird. Ich bin ein Monster, ich bin abartig, ich bin nicht menschlich, ich verdiene es, benutzt und dann beiseite geschmissen zu werden und Severus macht das sehr gut. Ich will es nicht, doch ich weiß auch keinen anderen Weg.

I don't want to be a puppet for you  
I don't want to bite the hand that's feeding  
I don't want to be a sucker for you, yes you

"Komm her", zischt er, während er mich mit einem Finger heran winkt.

I gehorche und krieche auf Händen und Füßen über den harten Holzboden. Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen, als ich mich bewege, mein Stolz wird in Stücke gerissen. Ich hasse ihn, nein, ich liebe ihn und hasse mich dafür. Ich bin mehr wert als das, könnte so viel mehr sein, als das, was er mir erlaubt. Ich erreiche ihn, halte an und starre auf den Holzboden, neben das Ende des schwarz-grünen Teppichs neben meiner rechten Hand. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Tränen aufhalten, doch sie fließen weiter, verurteilen ihn und mich Nacht für Nacht in diesem Teufelskreis zu verweilen. Ich bin schwach und ohne ihn bin ich nichts.

"Remus", sagte er.

Meine Augen wandern langsam seinen Körper hinauf bis zu seinem Gesicht. "Ja?"

"Zieh mich aus."

Ich schließe meine Augen. "Bitte, Severus, nicht heute Nacht."

"Remus", sagt er dieses Mal um einiges schärfer und ich weiß, es hat keinen Sinn zu argumentieren.

Ich stehe auf und beginne ihn auszuziehen, meine Hände zittern, als ich die Knöpfe seiner Robe löse und es leise zu Boden gleiten lasse. Nur vor einigen Momenten wollte ich das Gegenteil, ihn zahlen lassen, doch ich habe es nicht in mir. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich beginnen sollte, um diesen Mann zahlen zu lassen.

I hate myself for begging  
I hate myself for staying  
I hate myself for listening to you

Seine Klamotten fallen, Stück für Stück, Schwarzer Stoff flattert nieder um auf dem Teppich unter unseren Füßen zu verweilen und ich enthülle den Körper, den ich liebe. Weiche Haut über dünnen Muskeln, lange Glieder und Körper, ein Flaum dunkler Haare auf der Brust. Meine Gedanken rasen, kämpfen gegen den Teil in mir, der dieses Spiel liebt, den kranken Teil in mir, der für immer weitermachen möchte. Es sollte nicht so sein; Liebe sollte nicht so sein. Es ist nicht richtig, wir wissen es beide, doch ich bin der einzige in diesem Raum, der liebt. Vielleicht bin ich sogar der einzige in diesem Raum, der an Liebe glaubt.

Er zieht seine Schuhe aus, dann öffnet er seine Hosen und ich ziehe sie ihm über die Hüften, bis er schließlich vor mir steht, völlig nackt und meine Kehle zieht sich zusammen. Ich liebe ihn immer noch, nach allem, was er zu mir gesagt hat, nach allem, was er mir angetan hat. Ich will ihn immer noch und obwohl ich ihn auch verletzen möchte, will ich auch, dass er die Freude spürt, die ich selten spüre. Ich will mich selbst vergessen, will ihm meinen Körper und meine Gedanken geben, seinen Wünschen und Bedürfnissen, nur wird er allzu gewillt sein, mich vergessen zu lassen, dass Remus Lupin überhaupt existiert.

Ich werde dem nie entkommen, ich muss es akzeptieren. Er wird so lange ein Teil von mir sein solange ich atme, meine rettende Gnade unter dem Licht des vollen Mondes. Er ist meine Welt, auch wenn ich in seiner nur eine Belästigung darstelle. Er hat Recht, wenn er mir sagt, dass ich ein Monster bin und mich niemand anderes je lieben könne. Severus weiß mehr über die Welt, als ich es tue, er hat alles gesehen und er muss wissen, was das Beste für mich ist.

Seine Hände wandern zu meiner Brust und beginnen, mir meine Kleidung auszuziehen, erst die Robe, dann das Shirt darunter. Auf seinen Befehl hin kicke ich meine Schuhe von mir und er zieht mir die schwarzen Hosen über die Hüften ohne vorher den Gürtel zu öffnen. Ich erschaudere, ertrage aber die Bestrafung, als das Material über meine Haut kratz, mir über die Knochen gezerrte wird, bis die Hose schließlich zu meinen Füßen liegt. Ich habe mich selbst hingegeben, habe es immer getan, werde es immer tun.

Ich schließe meine Augen wieder, als er mich nach unten drückt und ich akzeptiere mein Schicksal; mein Platz im Leben wird immer hier sein.

It's too little too late, I can't escape  
So I'm begging you, please  
I changed all the things that you told me to change  
I'm on my knees  
Do you like it?

Als ich aufwache mit Severus´ Arm über der Brust, merke ich, dass es das wert war. Wenn es mir nur erlaubt ist, einige Momente seinen warmen Körper zu genießen, stelle ich fest, dass ich alles dafür tun würde. Er ist mein ein und alles und ich sitze hier für immer fest. Zu fliehen würde bedeuten, ganz neu anzufangen und ich habe zuviel Angst, um mir meinen Platz in der Welt zu suchen. Was würde passieren, wenn ich auf mich gestellt wäre? Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun soll, nicht nach diesem Jahr, nicht nachdem der Mann, den ich liebe, mich gefällt hat.

Vielleicht werde ich eines Tages stark genug sein, um weiterzuziehen, aber nicht heute. Ich dachte, ich könnte mich an ihm vorbei drücken, doch ich habe nicht den Willen ihn von mir zu schieben. Er ist mein Anker, mich an diesem Ort beschwerend, an dieser Schule, von der ich nach meinem Abschluss flüchten wollte. Vielleicht lässt Severus mich irgendwann gehen und ich bin dann auf mich allein gestellt. Vielleicht erkenne ich eines Tages, dass ich ihn nicht liebe und nicht weiterhin sein Marionette sein kann.

I just wanna get out  
Stuck inside of this  
Waiting for something else  
Waiting to exist

Vielleicht eines Tages.

Aber nicht heute.

Ende


End file.
